


Valentines Date with Deadpool

by Mossyrock



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool Movie (No spoilers), Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Tony to be his valentine. Tony is confused.<br/>Deadpool is happy.<br/>Everyone lives happily ever after.<br/>Fluffy fluff made of cotton candy.</p><p>No spoilers for the Deadpool movie, which is awesome, by the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Date with Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> Little valentines thing my brain created while working on another story and after I saw the Deadpool movie.
> 
> Happy valentines everyone. Whether you spent it alone or with someone else, I hope it's a nice day. Even if it is a useless holiday created to earn money for chocolate and flower salespeople. 
> 
> Spend the day with me and these lovable, adorable idiots in love.

“Tony, will you be my valentine?” Steve had wandered into the workshop completely unannounced, causing Tony to almost singe his hand with the welding torch he held. Not to mention the thing that Tony thought he heard him say, which just wasn’t possible, because Steve would never want Tony. Not like that.  
“Cap?” Tony asked, standing up and peering over at the intruder. He certainly looked a lot like Steve, all handsome and strong, yet young and at the moment, shy. It was a good look. He had his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and was rocking back and forth slightly on his heels as if he had too much pent up energy.  
“Yes. That’s me.” He grinned adorably and shrugged. “What do you say?”  
“You’re asking me, Tony Stark, to be your, Steve Rogers, valentine?” Tony had to clarify, just in case his over-worked and over-tired brain was playing tricks on him. Maybe he was asleep and his brain decided to be a complete jerk, taunting him with impossible dreams worthy of epic rom-com movies and stories.  
“Yes. So?” Steve looked as if he was simply enquiring about the weather, rather than asking out his much older, very male colleague. Only the slight blush on his cheeks betrayed his nervousness from earlier.  
“But…” Tony stared at Steve like he’d grown a second head.  
“No buts. It’s a yes or no question, Tony.” Steve had crossed his arms and adopted his ‘take no bullshit’ stance that was used on only the most dastardly of villains. Tony knew he was really in trouble now.  
“I didn’t know you could be so… commanding.” Tony flirted, while he sauntered away from the table and towards Steve. He was just a little bit turned on. He hadn’t been on the receiving end of that look for a few months, not since they'd become friends, and he had to admit that it was surprisingly hot.  
“I’m a captain, what did you expect? I had to command men in battle.” Steve puffed up like Tony had been goading him into yet another fight. It made Tony want to kiss him.  
But he could tell that Steve was being deadly serious and he suddenly remembered how young Cap actually was. He was standing there, afraid of being rejected. All the ego fled from Tony and he knew that right now, he needed to be serious. For once in his life. Hell was apparently freezing over.  
“Yes you are, but…” Tony stopped a few feet in front of Steve and looked up at him, appraisingly. How could this man possibly be asking Tony for this, like it was everything he wanted? How could Tony not hurt him? He’d either say yes and hurt him later or say no and possibly save their friendship, such as it had become.  
“No, Tony. It’s simple. You say yes, great. We go see Deadpool’s movie, because he gave us free tickets and he’ll ask next time we run into him and I’m not dealing with the consequences his deranged and demented mind will conjure up if we say we didn’t go.” He grinned again, dimples on full display. But he quickly sobered again and stared at his feet, shuffling on the ground. “Or you say no, fine. We pretend this never happened. But I’ll never ask again.” He took a deep breath.  
“So Tony, will you be my valentine?”  
The question was accompanied by his eyes meeting Tony’s again. They were determined and so painfully hopeful. Tony suddenly felt like he was standing on the edge of the cliff. No matter what he decided to do, his life would never be the same again.  
So he leapt. Feet first. His stomach flopped like the first time he’d put on the Iron Man suit and flown. His heart was beating loudly, thumping against his ribcage.  
“Yes, Steve. I’d love to be your valentine.”  
The smile he received in returned squashed the last doubts he had in his mind, like Hulk squashing a bug or a Hydra agent. It wasn’t going to be easy, but everything else could be worked out later.  
That night, after Tony had slept and washed, they went to see the movie. Tony stole Cap’s popcorn when he wasn’t looking (though Steve knew, he just let it happen). Tony rolled his eyes when Steve pulled the ‘yawn and stretch’ move (but he resisted the urge to make fun of the manoeuvre, because being tucked up under Steve’s arm was surprisingly comfortable). They left the movie hand in hand and shared a midnight kiss before parting later that night.  
And it was all so easy. Steve tsked over the language, they laughed and made fun of the movie, and Deadpool, like they always had. Now they got to share kisses too. Maybe it wasn’t going to be perfect. But they worked together in this like they worked together in the field.  
When they saw Deadpool the next week, they could tell him, with a straight face and no hint of sarcasm that it was the best movie they’d ever seen.  
Wade was so happy he accidentally blew himself up. All's well that ends well.


End file.
